


Island Weather Sucks

by mi_lky



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Hunter Exam, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Not Canon Compliant, Zevil Island, ish like it could have happened we never know, kurapika is pretty, leopika - Freeform, leopika brainrot, leorio complaining, leorio your gay is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/pseuds/mi_lky
Summary: Rain, Leorio decides, will be the death of him, physically, mentally... and maybe a little romantically.aka its raining on Zevil island and Leorio is really, really gay.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	Island Weather Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yum3no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yum3no/gifts).



> leopika brainrot say it with me everyone !!! 
> 
> you could read this as an established relationship or pre-relationship. leorio is pining either way so :DD

This fuckin’ island sucks _ass_ , Leorio decides. 

For one, the weather is worse than his elementary school teacher who used to hit him with rulers. It’s a billion degrees in the morning and hits literal subzero temperatures at night. There’s never enough clouds in the afternoon to prevent sunburn and there’s too many clouds at night blocking out the moon. 

(don’t even get him started on the humidity, or winds, or air pollution, or bloodthirsty butterflies, smelly fat guys, or weird clowns)

But among everything that sucks on the island, what doesn’t suck ass is Kurapika. He kicks it, and is much cooler and scarier than Leorio considers himself to be. 

His eyeballs turn red when he’s anything other than calm and composed, the opposite of Leorio. He doesn’t really care though. From a doctor's (close enough) standpoint, Kurapika’s eyes are nice and healthy either way.

And then there’s the two boys, and both Kurapika and Leorio have an unspoken oath that the boys deserve everything and they’ll do anything to protect them. 

There’s the fierce loyalty that Kurapika gives Leorio even when he fucks up, and the promise that they’ll both become the hunters they want to be, together. 

It’s comforting to have someone that close to you, especially on an island the weather is literal shit. Really, what more can he ask? 

Oh, right. 

“Damn! Fuckin’ shitty rain!” Leorio huffs, hurriedly rushing to a nearby tree. He’s shoved Kurapika under the flimsy cover of his briefcase and they’re both doing their best not to get absolutely soaked by the water aggressively falling from the sky. 

Surprisingly, Kurapika laughs. It’s short, but Leorio is happy to hear it. They keep running until they find a tree with a large enough canopy to sit under. 

“I hate the weather here so fuckin’ much.” Leorio gripes, shaking his drenched hair out. He surveys their surroundings before tucking his wet glasses safely into his pocket. Thankfully, the rain probably put everyone in a similar state as theirs. 

“I think you said the same thing yesterday.” Kurapika comments, dropping to the ground with a soft groan. 

“Good thing we’re not by the river... It’s probably flooded by now.” 

Leorio nods in agreement as he joins Kurapika in the dirt. “What do we do now?” He asks, gesturing at the grey sky. “My case is waterproof, but if we lose any of the medical supplies in here...” He tries not to think of what might happen if they run into Leorio's chemical weapon-inclined target without it. 

Kurapika closes his eyes for a moment before opening them with blazing joy, twinkling brightly with a million stars that reflect off the falling droplets of water. 

“Wha- Kurapika??” Leorio sputters as Kurapika kicks his shoes off, followed shortly by his bag and sticks. He casts a glance out beyond the cover of their tree. 

Leorio realizes that Kurapika is going to go out in the rain. Again. 

“You’ll get your tabard wet! Isn’t that your last one?” He protests. “I wouldn’t want that to happen-“ 

Kurapika waves him off. “Kurtan garments are made for nature. It’ll be okay. We’re already wet, so a little more won’t hurt.” He points to Leorio’s shoes and makes a gesture that indicates that he should take them off too. Leorio listens and bends down because wet socks are second on the list of "the worst things ever."

“Let’s make the best of this fuckin’ shitty weather.” Kurapika quips, mocking his earlier words. 

“Nice speech there blondie, how’d you hide the notecards?” Leorio grunts as he resumes standing, depositing everything but his pants on the ground next to Kurapika’s stuff. 

Instead of answering, Kurapika shoves him out into the pouring rain. Its cool on his hot, sunburned skin and a little salty from the surrounding sea. Leorio reaches up on his tiptoes towards the sky and lets out a relieved sigh. 

He hears Kurapika snort next to him. “Look at Mr. I-won’t-go-in-the-rain-Leorio playing in a downpour like a drenched dog.” 

Leorio tries to scowl, but it’s half-hearted and the refreshing rain is soaking a smile onto his face. “Just Leorio is fine.” 

“Okay, Leorio.” Kurapika answers, hopping into a puddle with poorly hidden glee. Leorio grins and kicks water up from a puddle nearby him. 

“Hey!” 

“You asked for it!” 

Suddenly, they’re not Hunter exam takers anymore. They’re just Leorio and Kurapika, playing in the rain like it’s the last thing they’ll ever do. 

Kurapika grabs his hand and lifts it above his head. Leorio recognizes the motion from a crappy dancing class he took when he was younger. He grins and lets Kurapika twirl underneath the length of his arm, the droplets of water rolling off the ends of his golden hair. Leorio’s voice catches in his throat as he watches Kurapika’s soaked face split into a grin. 

“You’re good at this.” Kurapika comments breathlessly. 

“One of my many, many skills.” Leorio snarks back. 

“You have skills?” 

“Wanna to test them more, babydoll?” 

They waltz around in the rain like time doesn’t exist and all Leorio can think is that he never wants to stop. The whole world could flood like this and Leorio prays that they would still be dancing. 

_Fuck_. He’s standing in the pouring rain with a beautiful Kurtan spinning next to him and their shared laughter cutting sharply into his ears. 

Maybe, Leorio thinks, this fuckin’ island doesn’t suck ass after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote another thing where i k1lled hisoka and it made me feel really bad so i made this ;D whoo hoo go hars
> 
> also leorio TOTALLY uses old fashioned names for kurapika like,,, sunshine!! babydoll,,, sweetheart. darling, sweetpea, SUGAR!! yeah you get the point i am so soft for them


End file.
